


2021 Needs Poetry (So does 2020) and Love

by MissGuenever



Series: Luxury and Loss [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Food, Gen, Haiku, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: A haiku is a poem stripped down to the bare minimum.  A reaction to overly flowery poetry (Hello Shakespeare, I'm talking to you).  A poem that weight lifts to a rep set of five - seven - five.  Bamn, a rhythm that a hacker and a thief can use to worship their hitter.  Seventeen syllables of love.
Series: Luxury and Loss [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471631
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	2021 Needs Poetry (So does 2020) and Love

**Author's Note:**

> And the summary for the poem is longer than the poem.

Redemption is food  
Eliott shows love within cuisine  
Lasagna is comfort food


End file.
